


Every Day, Every Night

by Octodog98



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anger, Bad Communication, Based on a Tumblr Post, Changing Perspectives, Denial of Feelings, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Character of Color, Frottage, Gay Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Makeup Sex, My First Work in This Fandom, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Shy Kim Yugyeom, Tears, inspired by if you do, shout out to igot-scenarios for deal breaker prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octodog98/pseuds/Octodog98
Summary: Bambam was tired of being treated like a child.Jackson was tired of being knocked down.Mark thought she was sweet, but she was really just a bitch.Jaebum really couldn't take his jokes much longer.Jinyoung hated how disrespectful he was.Youngjae was nice, but he wasn't a pushover.Yugyeom isn't ready for sex, but she just keeps pushing.





	Every Day, Every Night

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of igot-scenarios prompt on Tumblr, but Jackson's story is based on the lyrics from If You Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina never meant to upset him, but her insecurities kept getting in the way. Bambam deserved so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Thought it would be interesting to try from the Original Character's point of view. I don't want the whole thing to be one-sided because I believe that most of the time when fights break out in relationships that both parties are at fault somehow.  
> I did my best to make it as long as it needed to be- long enough to show the arc of their relationship through the ups and downs, get some of the good stuff ;) and all that jazz. Ends in tooth-rotting fluff so don't be alarmed by the fights and such. I hope you enjoy XD

It was never on purpose, but it somehow always came out.

Regina was sitting in the dance practice room, watching her boyfriend move and sweat. His movements were quick and precise, easily keeping up with Yugyeom, the lead dancer of Got7. He looked attractive with his slicked-back blonde hair, long legs and intense concentration. Regina sometimes forgot that they were together; often times she would look at him as a fan, not a lover. Bambam was quick to remind her that he was hers, usually by seductive means. But these worries were never truly silenced. Instead they lingered like an itch in the back of her mind. 

"Let's take a break guys," Jaebum announced to the relief of the other boys. Bambam looked like he wanted to argue, but the rest of the team were already dispersing, so there was nothing more to say. Shoulders slumped, he made his way over to Regina and sat down beside her.

She uncapped water and handed it to him. "You guys look really good. The concert is going to be amazing." Regina said as he guzzled down water, head tilted back. Her eyes lingered on his neck as he swallowed, watching the sweat droplets roll down and disappear into his soaked shirt. She tore her gaze away, face reddening.

Bambam ignored her collective compliment, fishing for a more personal one. "I looked really hot, right?" He asked. His tone said that he already knew the answer.

Regina let out her default response without thinking it through first. "You may be hot to fans, but you're always cute to me. My precious Bam," she cooed.

She could see his expression drop. Shit, she fucked up again. Bambam had expressed to her how emasculating it was to have his girl constantly call him cute or little. Regina promised him she would try and stop, valuing their relationship much more than her silly habit. It was all pretense anyway; she had seen the way he grew taller, his features maturing, face chiseling. It honestly alarmed her that sweet innocent Bambam could turn into a sex god within a few short months, and her only way of grappling with her sanity was to tear him down with inadequate compliments. She would tell him he was cute when he looked perfectly-fuckable, lie and say that his blonde hair was adorable when really it made her want to sit on his face.

Bambam was peeved, clearly. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and sighing loudly. Regina was making that sad face that always got to him, and he didn't want to give in this time.

Scrambling to cover her humongous mistake, she changed the topic to one that she knew would distract him. "The concert is the first for the Arrival tour, right? I'll skip my classes and try to make it."

Coaxing him with honey words and promises. Classic. Bambam didn't answer, but she knew that her plan was working when he reached for her hand blindly, squeezing it once he found it. Regina couldn't attend all of his concerts, just like he couldn't come to all of her orchestra concerts at the university (she was a first chair viola in the symphony, a fact that made Bambam very proud of her). But she had to show him that she cared; she was already on thin ice from poking him with his darkest insecurity.

"When is the concert?" Regina continued. "Tomorrow?"

"Tonight," Bambam corrected. "Although with the amount of practice we need, it should be pushed back until tomorrow." The conversation had been successfully swayed. But only because Bambam allowed it. They were not in the right place to make a scene.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself?" Regina asked. "I mean, you're going to tire yourself out before tonight."

"I've only made it this far because I forced myself to work hard. It's the idol way," Bambam informed her, frown marring his beautiful features. She reached out and massaged his cheek, trying to loosen the muscles. Bambam did nothing to stop her, although she knew it annoyed him. He wasn't annoyed that she was comforting him. It was the way she was doing it; like a mother or an older sister trying to soothe a child. He hated every second of it.

"I know. Just try to relax, okay baby? You're going to be just fine," Regina assured. She removed her hands from his face, fingers tingling from touching the beautiful face of a sex god, one that she wouldn't deserve in a hundred lifetimes. He deserved someone so much better than her, with her average face and pessimistic views of the world. She couldn't even tell him how sexy he looked when he really wanted to hear it. She was a shit girlfriend.

"Yeah," Bambam said quietly, but she knew that he didn't believe her.

They sat in silence for the last few minutes of his break, the other members resting in similar positions, getting their much-needed five minutes of sleep. Too soon Jaebum was calling them back to continue rehearsing. Bambam opened his eyes, hopping up with renewed energy, ready to give it his all.

...

"Mmm, baby harder."

Bambam held her rocking hips still so he could oblige, pounding her already abused hole. Regina had asked for this; practically begged. Watching him up on that stage, holding the microphone sensually and peering into the crowd as he rapped his part in Sign, it soaked her panties completely. She ached to have him inside her, and now he was, looking stoic as he circled his hips the way she liked. She leaned down to kiss him, wanting to feel those thick glossy lips against hers. But Bambam pulled back, focusing on fucking her. She had little time to feel the sting of rejection because he was damn near hitting her spot with every thrust, with every calculated jerk of hips. She whined into the empty living room, drowning out the television sounds with embarrassing moans.   

Bambam slowed down, reeling her in with a hand on the small of her back. They hugged, sweat-slicked thighs working against each others, hips rocking, eyes rolling back. She panted into the skin of his neck, wanting to suck a hickey onto his pulse but knowing that she couldn't. Instead she brushed her lips lightly, losing focus as their hips sped up, release approaching. Regina never felt like it was long enough- which wasn't his fault at all; just her unrealistic expectations of sex based on porn and misleading song lyrics- but sure enough, the stinging pleasure shot through her. Seconds later she was coming, face still buried in Bambam's neck. The intensity of the orgasm made her accidentally bite down, bruising him for all the world to see.

Bambam's rhythm was shot, hips barely moving by the time he came into the condom. His release was quiet, but that wasn't unusual for him. He hardly made a sound during sex; something she had to get used to the first couple of times. The silence was familiar now, and she was almost comforted by the soft breathing from the boy.

Guiltily, Regina tried to soothe the mark on his neck with her tongue, then her lips. But the damn thing was still there, darkening into what looked like a blackhead, something the stylists would surely scold him for. She grimaced.

Bambam liked to stay inside of her afterward; lingering in the heat of her body to come down from his high. She had no problem with the ritual; relishing the closeness they had for a few seconds longer every time.

After a few minutes, Bambam rubbed her hips, his signal for her to get up. She did so gingerly, spikes of pain shooting up her body as she parted from his softening cock, moving so she plopped down on the couch next to him. Bambam pulled the condom off his dick, tying the end with nimble fingers and standing so he could throw it away. Regina stared at her fingers, reluctant to ask but knowing that she needed to.

When he returned, his dick was tucked back into his boxers. A loose graphic shirt hung off his shoulders, making him look soft and inviting. His expression was closed off in contrast, something that made dread settle into her stomach at the argument she knew was coming.

He sat down next to her, not even bothering to help clean her up like he used to when they first slept together. He just picked up the remote and stared furiously at the tv screen, pretending he didn't feel the laser-like stare she pinned him with.

"Bam," she started. His mouth twitched, but there was no other response. She tried again. "Baby."

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

Bambam turned to look at her. She recognized the look on his face; the rebellion shining in those eyes. "Oh, are you curious?"

"Of course I want to know what's wrong. I'm worried," Regina said.

Bambam huffed. "You're concerned now? I thought my feelings didn't matter."

What? "Of course your feelings matter."

The statement agitated Bambam further. "So I just imagined the way you treated me at the concert? I just imagined how you denied our relationship in front of the fans?" He demanded.

Regina couldn't say she didn't see it coming. Her behavior at the event was despicable even in her eyes. She had no excuse.

The concert was stressful for everyone. Bambam was busy getting his makeup touched up, doing mic checks and filming short v apps for the fans. She stared at the dark stage, wishing him luck silently.

The crowd was loud around her, green bird glowsticks illuminating the dark like a thousand stars. It was a beautiful sight, but the noise was just past the point of being exciting. Regina felt insignificant in the large audience, obscured from view by the sea of dedicated fans waving signs and screaming the member's names. She had brought nothing but the clothes on her back to her boyfriend's concert. It never once crossed her mind to bring him flowers or something equally as sweet. She was terrible, but Bambam would forgive her like he always did. His resolve always crumbled at the sight of her guilty expression. Well, usually.

The screen turned on, showing the introductory video for Got7 that included clips from the Flight Log: Arrival trailer and the other music videos. The sequence showed the progression from Fly to Hard Carry to Never Ever. Then it went black, leaving the fans anticipating.

The first concert was always the best concert, in Regina's opinion. Their tours always began in Korea and spread all over Asia, moving to Europe and finally the Americas. It started off with fan events in each country; fan meetings, fan signings, and Hi-Touch events. That was actually how Bambam and Regina had met; at a fan signing event in her hometown Atlanta, Georgia. Regina knew it wasn't her imagination, the way he had stared after her, and she found her suspicions confirmed when she saw the seven digits messily sprawled across her album cover. A year or so later, she was an international student going to Yonsei University, meeting up with her boyfriend more often than she should. 

Got7 performed their first few songs, starting out with Paradise. The crowd was doing the fan chants, shouting out each member's name in perfect sync with the beats. The boys danced well to Jinyoung's song, and of course Jinyoung was in the front, belting out the lyrics he wrote proudly. The sight made her feel warmth with pride.

The concert was a blur after that. They went through an array of songs, from Stop, Stop It to Hard Carry. The boys took a break after that, showing a hidden camera on Mark and Bambam that had her laughing loudly. Bambam's lack of reaction was just so classic of him that it made tears come to her eyes. After the short break, the boys came back on stage with different outfits. She saw Jackson and Yugyeom walk out, then Jaebum and Jinyoung. Their outfits were the ones from the Never Ever video. Yugyeom's black leather jacket and choker stood out, making the girl's around her scream his name.

Bambam came out right after them, and Regina had to suck in a breath because goddamn. His blue turtleneck and plaid jacket caught her eyes graced her eyes first, but once she laid eyes on the thick kohl eyeliner and those berry pink lips, she was gone.

Mark and Youngjae came out right after, Mark looking impressively suave enough to earn several catcalls from the audience, but he did not catch her attention. Her eyes were glued to Bambam's face, his bleach-blonde hair, his tall frame. Fuck.

When the slow ticking first beats of Sign started playing, Regina groaned out loud. It was her favorite song on the album- not only because the music was smooth and the vocals were amazing- but because Bambam looked like sin every time this song came on and he knew it. The sensual body-rolling rhythm did not help at all, as it just made Regina want to start stripping in the middle of the venue. By the time Bambam started rapping he had completely bewitched her. His body swaying to the beat, head rolling back, hands curved around the microphone stand; it was all too much. Regina's panties were soaked and she was glad for the darkness in the stadium to cover her beet red cheeks.

Thankfully, the concert came to a close soon after that. The boys stopped to talk to the fans, thanking them for their never-ending support and all the other pleasantries idols had to throw at the crowd in order to please their company. It wasn't as if they didn't mean what they said, but the pressure was there. The tired smiles on their faces were genuine however; Regina could feel it.

She was so caught up in the happy moment that she missed the staff walking to her seat until they were grabbing her by the arm, steering her towards the stage. Regina had never felt like she wanted to die as much as she did in that moment. She was being forced to walk on stage in front of God know's how many people with creamed panties and a flushed, sweaty face. Her afro was surely flat in the back; she didn't fluff it out enough because she was rushing to get to the venue on time. Now she regretted her blunder immensely.

She was left at the bottom of the stairs, peering up at the handsome boy waiting for her, looking like a dream. Bambam stood, trying to contain his smile but failing, waiting for her to come up the stairs and walk into his arms. It was such a small distance; just five measly steps until she reached her boyfriend. But somehow it felt like he was miles away, and her confidence was crumbling to nothing.

"Babe," Bambam called to her with open arms, voice expectant, "come here. What are you doing?"

Regina heard the boys cooing and the fans squealing and this all should have motivated her to run up the stairs, but instead it deterred her; it petrified her. She had never been cursed with stage fright before, but the anxiety was thumping through her veins and the pressure of announcing their relationship to the world for the first time was weighing on her too much. Her mind went blank and her body moved almost involuntarily, separating from her rational brain as it turned and ran down the aisles, exiting the auditorium. She pretended she hadn't seen Bambam's face fall but honestly she saw every muscle drop on his face, the wrinkle in his brow and the downturn of his perfect lips. She ignored them all to run out into the cold night, feeling like complete shit as she ran away from the boy she loved like a true coward.

"I'm sorry," Regina said, feeling the distance between them on the couch, wanting to hug him but knowing she shouldn't. "I didn't mean to do that. I really didn't."

Bambam was so beyond angry when he returned that night. He came home at two in the morning, screaming for her to come out and face him. Regina had done so sheepishly, but she was left with nothing to hide behind when he shared the depth of his anger with her, laying her out for the entire apartment complex to hear. When she didn't answer any of his questions and just mumbled apologies over and over, he grew even angrier. It was the maddest she had ever seen him. He picked up the thing closest to him- an empty glass dish- and threw it down, breaking the dish into pieces with a thunderous bang. Regina felt fear coursing through her when she saw him pacing back and forth, hands threaded deep in his blonde hair and tugging harshly. She did not feel fear for herself; she knew Bambam would never hurt her. She was afraid of him hurting himself in his rage, doing something stupid in blind fury that would fuck up his entire career.

It was risky; completely dangerous and frankly very stupid. She now realized any number of things could have happened; he could have accidentally hit her or broken up with her on the spot. She knew she was playing a dangerous hand when she approached him, but that didn't stop her from placing a hand against the back of his neck and bringing him down to kiss her. The kiss wasn't as harsh as it should've been. It was supposed to be bruising and hurtful. He was supposed to punish her by biting her lip and making her bleed. She expected to be choked, shoved, maybe even taken raw. That was the type of sex she expected, but it wasn't what she got.

Instead she got submission. As soon as she brought his head down to hers, as soon as their lips touched, Bambam just gave up. He let her kiss him; let her sweet lips coax his and bucked into the hand suddenly palming him through his too-tight jeans. He let her suck on his tongue and guide the movements of his pelvis. He let her nudge his head to the side and pull down his turtleneck, kissing his neck sloppily. He let her do whatever she wanted, not complaining or fighting once. That night she rode him violently, bouncing on his cock to make up for the way she broke him in front of all his fans, swiveling her hips to take him deeper because she knew that she deserved to hurt everyday for what she did. Although her movements were self-destructive and harsh, Bambam held her reverently, admiring her breasts as she rose and fell, softly massaging her nipples in praise.

He had been loud for once during sex, but it wasn't in a good way. The moans coming out of his mouth weren't from pleasure but from pain. He was crying.

For some reason Regina just kept on going, bouncing harder, forcing his cock deep. It was a horrific scene and probably the darkest moment of their relationship, but Bambam was crying and Regina was using his body as if she didn't even notice. He never once told her to stop.

Now, sitting on the couch several days later, Bambam was detached from it all. There was so much emotional damage in his mind from what she did; the way she turned her back to his open arms, the way his members had to circle around him, comforting him for all the fans to see. He had to brave through their title song Never Ever robotically, soul taken by the girl who had ran from him. When he came home he was livid, calling her a bitch and all kinds of terrible things, questioning her love for him in every possible way as she just stood there, looking like the victim.

He hadn't noticed when he broke the dish, but he did see the look on her face when he did. Bambam felt like a monster, scaring the shit out of his girlfriend and calling her every curse word in English, Thai and Korean. That's why he didn't expect the way she walked towards him calmly, like braving a windy storm, hand curling around the nape of his neck gently and bringing him down to meet her soft lips.

The events after that had been a blur of spit-slicked lips and silent sighs. When she was on top of him, taking control of him, all he could think was how much he loved her. The concert was in his mind still, the sight of her turning away replaying over and over again, causing him to release some sort of cry for help as tears finally fell from his tired eyes. His girlfriend had just continued on, ignoring his weak display of emotions, riding him violently until he came inside her. After that he passed out.

"You fucking," he paused and then tried again, breath heavy, "you fucking manipulated me with sex. You made me look like a dumbass in front of all my fans and then you didn't even have the decency to explain yourself, standing there looking sad and pathetic like I was the bad guy. Then you had the nerve to kiss me and use my weaknesses to your advantage. I can't..."

Regina knew that Bambam was right on all counts. She was a manipulative, insensitive bitch that he should break up with right now. She struggled for words, anything to save her dying relationship, but her insecurities were getting the better of her again. This was her punishment for what she did. She didn't even deserve to defend herself, but Bambam at least deserved an explanation; some kind of closure.

"I'm sorry," Regina repeated, voice low. "I know I'm a bitch. I don't deserve you. I'm horrible, but I don't know what to say other than sorry. I guess I wasn't ready to reveal our relationship and it was terrible of me to leave you there alone. I have a lot of shit to work out with myself and that has nothing to do with you. I never expected to like you so much. I never expected us to become such a big deal. I really never accepted this relationship in the first place because I always knew that you were too good for me."

Bambam furrowed his eyebrows. "So what, you just thought that we were randomly fucking all this time? You didn't even think we were together?"

"I knew that we were together, but I never accepted it. Every day I saw how you grew more and more handsome and it just made me feel like shit because why the fuck were you even dating me? I never wanted to admit how good you looked and that was unfair of me because I've been saying one thing to you and meaning another. I know you hated me calling you cute but it was my way of coping with everything. I've always hated myself and that's why I avoided relationships altogether; but you sought me out at that Atlanta fan meet and I just couldn't help myself."

"Regina..."

"I'm a bitch but I love you and it breaks my heart because I keep hurting you the way I knew I would. I'm just really shit at relationships and I should have turned you down from the start; I'm sorry," she said. She was crying at this point, which annoyed her because she wasn't going for sympathy. She knew how easily Bambam would crack if he saw the waterworks and she didn't want his resolve to weaken. She wanted his pain to end.

She just quickly said it, cutting off his reply with her severe words. "Let's break up."

Bambam looked stunned; not in a good way. Regina waited for his explosive response to her words, but it never came. Instead he looked regretful. "Babe, there's no need for that. I just want us to work this out."

Bambam was like a lost puppy; so easily breakable. He loved Regina more than she knew, and although this relationship was destructive and hurtful, he would rather die than live without it. He had to make that much clear.

He breathed in. Exhaled. "I forgive you. Just, let's make this official because clearly it wasn't before. I love you and I want to keep dating you. What do you say?" He asked hopefully, voice soft.

Regina wanted to say no for the sake of Bambam's sanity, but it was his choice and she'd be damned if she gave him up for nothing. "I want to date you too. I love you."

...

Their relationship was better after that. Well, better if you don't count the times where they fought over Bambam spending too much money on clothes (to which he argued it was his money to spend, not hers and she threatened to break up with him again) or Regina slipping up and calling Bambam cute when really she meant that he looked sexy in his outfit from the Sign video. Regina had a long way to go with her trust issues; the couple had a long talk after she officially accepted dating him. Regina revealed how insecure she felt being with him sometimes, how she felt no different than any other Ahgase waving a glow stick at their concert, and how their relationship felt as unsteady and quick as her touching his hand at a Hi-touch event. Bambam internalized her doubts and realized that he hadn't done anything to reassure her. He fed into the praise and acted like a the diva he was even as they shopped for groceries, played video games or slept in the same bed. He vowed not to accept her praises anymore, instead replacing them with compliments for her. Bambam promised to act like a normal boyfriend.

But that could only last but so long, with his idol responsibilities. Regina sat on a bench in the department store, waiting for Bambam to step out of the dressing room patiently. She had tried on a few bras earlier as he waited, so it was only fair for her to do the same for him. Although he wasn't trying on boxers or briefs, he was trying on his new airport outfit for their upcoming tour in America. He wanted his fashion to be on point because even in the airport, K-pop idols were expected to look fabulous. And Bambam was not one to disappoint.

Bambam stepped out of the dressing room, looking sharp in a black turtleneck, a black and white Houndstooth-patterned trench coat, black jeans and of course heeled ankle boots, his signature fashion point. He held his arms open, letting Regina appraise him. She held up two thumbs up, her signal that she really liked this outfit and Bambam smiled at her. Although she still had trouble conveying her true feelings for him at times, Bambam was getting better at understanding her personality. Regina downplayed her love for him as a sort of defense mechanism; her brain's way of making up for her own lacking appearance (her opinion, not his). This is when the cute's and okay's and adorable's would be heard, because she just couldn't articulate how great he was without insulting herself in the process. So Bambam knew that two thumbs up from Regina really meant that she wanted to jump him right there.

Bambam went back into the dressing room, changing out of his clothes with a tiny smile on his face. Although the misunderstanding was annoying, the fact that Regina got so worked up over his looks all the time was actually cute. He couldn't believe they almost broke up over something so stupid.

It honestly saddened him that Regina had no idea how beautiful she was. With her curly natural hair, mocha skin and dimpled smile, Regina was prettier than she knew. When they first met in Atlanta Bambam's first impression was that her stomach was chubby and her thighs could stand to be thinner- he was a superficial person okay, sue him- but still there was something about the soft curves of her body that bewitched him. Bambam stared at Regina for as long as she was in his line of sight, watching her as she left the fan signing event with an intent gaze. Regina had been too shy to stare back, but she knew that he was looking, and as he signed her album she met his eyes for five seconds straight, a record for her at the time.

Now Bambam stared at his girlfriend all the time, long enough for her to look back at him and wonder what he wanted. He never answered, silently counting the seconds that he stared into her soft brown irises, loving that she didn't turn away for even a moment.

One, two...

On the way back home, Bambam held her hand as they walked (because no one has money for a car in this broke world) back to their apartment. He wore a face mask for practical reasons, but even with the mask he felt like the entire world could see them together and the thought made him happy.

"What are you smiling about? You've been smiling like that sense we left the mall," Regina noticed.

"How can you tell I'm smiling?"

"By your eyes of course. Your eyes get all thin when you smile. Plus your whole face scrunches up," Regina continued.

Bambam scoffed, "Are you stereotyping me with an eye smile?"

"It isn't just a stereotype when I'm looking right at it."

Their banter continued all the way into the bedroom, where Bambam hung up his newly-bought clothes meticulously. Regina stared at his lean frame, biting her lip. She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his thin waist. She was not tall enough to fit her chin over his shoulder so instead she pressed her face against his shoulder blades, inhaling the cool scent of his cologne.

Bambam didn't complain about her current koala status, instead maneuvering with her still attached to him, turning away from the closet to walk out into the hallway. He went into the kitchen first, opening the fridge with Regina still holding onto him. He pulled out the orange juice and poured himself a glass.

"Want some?" Bambam asked.

Regina shook her head into his back, nuzzling him at the same time. He shut the fridge door and starting drinking the juice, paying Regina no mind as he shuffled towards the couch.

Bambam finally loosened her hold around him despite her whiny protests. He slumped onto the couch, lying half-sideways so he could put his thigh up a little higher. Then he held his arms open silently.

Three, four...

Regina fell into the embrace gladly, snuggling up to her boyfriend and burying her face in his neck. She was being overly clingy because Bambam would soon be leaving for a two month long tour. She wouldn't see him for four entire weeks as he promoted in America and Europe. His schedule was set to be hectic; concerts every night and fan events tucked in between, not to mention the interviews and V-Lives they had to record in their downtime. There would be hardly a moment's rest, so texts would be few (per Regina's choice as she did not want to make Bambam even more tired) and Skype calls even fewer. Basically, their relationship would take a break for a month because it was highly stressful for any idol, especially one in a group as popular as GOT7, to keep up with that during a tour. It broke both their hearts but it was a small price to pay for their long-term relationship.

"Baby," Bambam called.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Five, six...

"I love you too, Bam," Regina said automatically, pressing a chaste kiss to the delicate skin of his neck.

Bambam pushed her back gently so he could reach her face, pressing his lips against hers softly, holding the back of her neck as he tilted his head. The kiss was languid, breaths unhurried, hands gently holding each other as their noses bumped. It was the type of kiss that made Regina feel longing, the type that made her toes curl and her insides burn from how soft it was. Bambam cradled her head like a baby, eyes lidded as he pecked her one, two, three times in succession, touching his forehead to hers as he looked down. "I can't believe I almost lost you."

"Me either."

"Let's never break up again," he suggested.

"Okay."

This time the kiss was harsher, lips slotting together, grips tightening. Somehow through the journey of their make-out session Regina had ended up in Bambam's lap, thick thighs bordering his thin ones, hips rocking against his not so gently. Bambam met her movements eagerly, soaking up her moans like they were his dying wish.

Regina broke the kiss abruptly to say something. She sighed as he simply moved from her lips to the skin beneath her jawline, nipping and soothing the bruises with his tongue soon after. She near lost her train of thought the harder he kissed and she found her hip movements quickening naturally as if her body was too impatient to wait for her mind to catch up. Her moans grew louder in volume as she felt Bambam harden beneath her clothed heat.

Bambam stopped his ministrations on her neck to ask: "What were you going to say?"

Regina stopped humping him, pushing back her insecurities. "You looked really hot today, Bam."

"I wasn't cute today?"

"No," Regina breathed. "You didn't look cute at all."

Bambam smiled. "Thank you baby." He looked genuinely happy. Regina's heart soared at the sight of his smile. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his upturned lips, trying not to smile herself.

After dry-humping each other into a daze, lips refusing to part, they both came in their jeans, sitting in their soiled clothes because they were too lazy to get up from the couch. Regina fell asleep first, head slumped back against the couch. Bambam watched her with a sleepy smile, head lolling until he finally gave in to the drowsiness, drifting off on Regina's shoulder.

Seven, eight...

Bambam left a few days later. Regina wished she had time to sulk, but she was busy catching up on all the homework assignments she put off for so long. She wrote two essays for English and completed a bullshit online Chemistry test that she barely passed. Whoever invented molecular geometry could kiss her black ass, seriously.  

After reconciling with her boyfriend, Regina could say that she trusted him a lot more now. The night that she tried to break up with him, Bambam listened to everything she had to say. Regina talked and talked and he simply nodded, not interrupting her once. When she told him that he was more perfect than her, how she thought he was so much prettier and skinnier than her, he looked at her with such a sad gaze that she immediately regretted the words coming from her mouth. Bambam sighed and gave his own admission: he had asked her out for selfish reasons. He was drawn to her, sure, but he wasn't attracted to her at first. Much like Regina, he was caught up in the superficial. He saw Regina's flaws, her thick thighs and her round stomach, and immediately wrote her off as someone he could keep to ease his loneliness. It was one of the most shameful points of his life and he begged her forgiveness, which she easily gave considering she had done some shitty things as well. 

The conversation became more and more meaningful, laying out each others insecurities for a much-needed foundation of trust. After Regina had talked until her mouth was dry, she laid against Bambam's side, soaking up his presence like a lunatic. She wasn't the only one, because his nose was buried in her hair, his arms wrapped around her tightly, afraid to let go of her ever again. 

Now, sitting in her bedroom, Regina felt like she well and truly missed Bambam. All the other times when he was away, Regina was reluctant to admit how much she needed him. Their relationship was a fling in her mind, something that he was using to ease his loneliness and stress (in her defense, he had approached her for this very reason). She had no right to miss him when he had important things to do. But now she realized how wrong she was. Bambam loved her and had always loved her. Even if his initial reaction to her was questionable and frankly insulting, he made up for it every day with things he said, smiles he gave her, and lingering kisses on the apples of her cheeks. Regina would never have thought a simple cheek kiss would have her flustered, but after Bambam leaned in purposefully, eyelashes fluttering, lips soft and sweet against her skin, she simply melted into a puddle of goo right next to him on the couch. His giggles reached her, right before his lips landed all over her face, again and again. 

God she missed him. There was a fucking huge ass ache in her chest, like someone had punched a hole in her heart and stole the fairy-sized Bambam that had made a home there. Her homework was finished, but her mind was occupied with Bam, Bam, Bambam. His quirky laugh, his tall, slim figure. His precious eye smile, his black studded boots. Bambam, Bambam, Bambam, Bambam, Bambam.... goddamn her mind was a mess. 

It had been about a week or so, tops. He was set to be gone for one or two months. The reality of their tragic relationship hit her, and she realized why it was so much easier to break up with him every time he went on tour. 

But Regina knew what she had signed up for. She was not going to complain about Bambam's job- it was not her right to get in the way of his dreams, nor did she want to- but she did feel a tad bit depressed. Unable to stay away, Regina pulled up the latest news from Got7, figuring someone had a fan-cam video or a recording of their concert in some form. She would have to visit him through the internet. 

There was a small fan account video of a pretty black girl going on and on about seeing Jackson in Atlanta, and how he held her gaze and bit his lips (Regina didn't doubt this, the boy was a flirt) but nothing much about Bambam. She looked for a new video or something with Bambam in the title but fell short of finding a clip where her boyfriend was the main character. She wondered why that was. 

She googled Bambam and found the answer. 

There were articles, pictures, and videos of her boyfriend, but not the ones she wanted to see. The recurring topic was that one moment; that god awful moment where she froze up at their concert, turned tail and ran away from him. There were close ups of Bambam's devastated face, memes and vines making fun of him, saying terrible things like  _when your girl don't like you that much_  and _it was at this moment he knew; he fucked up_. Regina could not conceive the public humiliation that Bambam was facing, and he had not said a single word to her about it. Regina felt so sorry, that once again she was such a shit girlfriend. She had to make up for this. There was no way she could sit still and let them tear Bambam down like this. 

She sighed and dialed a number. It rang for a short while and then clicked. "Hello?"

"Hey Jackson, it's me Regina."

...

Nine, ten...

The concerts were always like a dream. A sea of fans weaving green glowsticks for them, for Got7, it was always a joy and privilege to see. Bambam was dancing his heart out to Hard Carry, sweating and aching all over, but filled with immense happiness at the fan chants he heard over the sounds of his members voices. 

_JB.... Mark... Jackson....Park Jinyoung...Choi Youngjae...Bambam...Kim Yugyeom... GOT7!!!!_

Hearing the shrill voices of those girls screaming their names, Bambam thought nothing could make him happier. But he was wrong. 

After Hard Carry was done, they did a few more songs from the Turbulence album- Skyway, Sick, No Jam- before moving on to the Arrival album. They showed the new Arrival trailer where Jinyoung was waking on the beach alone. In the dark, the members were changing and drinking water, trying to take a rest. 

The members got in position to do Never Ever, but instead of the telltale rhythmic beats beginning their title song, Confession Song started playing instead. 

Bambam looked around for a few seconds, confused as to what was going on. Jackson smoothly began the first lines of the song, soon followed by Jinyoung's sweet voice, and albeit bewildered, Bambam's professionalism took over his curiosity as to what in the hell was transpiring at the moment. 

And then he saw a familiar set of thick thighs peeking out of a giant bear head and a grin spread across his face. She was carrying a bouquet of tulips, wearing a pair of jeans and Doc Martens that had never looked better on her. Bambam wished he could see the rest of her. 

When his part came, he was already in front of her, rapping his heart out with a wide grin that would not disappear. She offered him the flowers and he gladly took them, not once letting her out of his sight. Eventually, the pause came for her to take off the bear head and she did so gingerly, a sheepish smile gracing her beautiful face. 

"Bambam, I love you to death. I'm so sorry that I rejected you before. I want to confess my feelings again, because I love you so much. I want you to know," Regina said in practically one breath, determined to get it all out before she lost the will to do so. 

Bambam was still smiling, eyes barely visible. "Baby, I know that. I love you too." 

"Eeep!" Jackson shrieked from somewhere onstage. They could hear Mark or Jaebum or someone struggling to shut him up, and their efforts were enough to make the pair laugh. 

One of the boys, it sounded like Yugyeom from the soft tone of voice, commented, "But it's not even Christmas, it's October" and there was a loud smacking noise that had the boy hissing seconds later. Jinyoung told him to shut up and let true love happen. Regina was trying so hard not to laugh.

A sudden chant rang out among the fans, getting louder and louder. "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!"  

A smirk grew on Bambam's thick lips, his head tilted as he stared at Regina intensely. Just by the gaze he was giving her now she knew she wouldn't be able to walk for the next several days, heaven help her. 

"I can do that," Bambam agreed, before stepping closer to her. She met him halfway, head tilted up without prompting, lips pursed. Bambam tried to keep the kiss chaste for the sake of the fans, but there was only so much passion he could withhold with his woman standing before him, so before long the lip lock turned a bit heated and the other members had to pry them apart while Yugyeom groaned and Jackson squealed excitedly. 

Bambam looked into Regina's eyes. She held his gaze for ten seconds and counting. He counted every second excitedly, before realizing for the first time that it didn't matter how long she held his gaze when they had forever to look at each other. 

Eleven, aw just fuck it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify:
> 
> \- The members are just a little more far along in their careers than they are currently, like at the point where they have their own apartments because shared-dorm fucking is just awkward in a story tbh.
> 
> -I want Yugyeom and Bam to stay the same age because the age difference matters with their story lines, so both of them are still 19.
> 
> -The other members are same age too. Let's just say it's the present but Got7 has their own places and their own lives. Everything takes place in Korea because it is convenient, and yes there are partners of different race and gender in this fic.


End file.
